MegaSeadramon
MegaSeadramon MegaSeadramon is an Aquatic Digimon, a Seadramon that evolved systematically. His body has become larger, mainly due to the severe environment around the Folder continent. The outer hull around his head has become harder, a blade has grown on his head, his defensive power has increased, and he is able to strike electricity from the blade on his head. He has become more intelligent and is able to swim faster; he dives into the deep and murders his prey. Digimon Adventure MegaSeadramon is one of the Digimon Myotismon brings to the Real World, and his Digimon Analyzer profile implies that he is the Seadramon that the DigiDestined fought earlier, now Digivolved into a stronger form. Patamon: "That's MegaSeadramon. The regular old Seadramon was bad enough, but compared to this fully-digivolved version, he was just an angry guppy." On August 3, MegaSeadramon is given the task of preventing outside interference from the sea, so when Joe Kido and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi ride Ikkakumon across Tokyo Bay in an attempt to get into the city, MegaSeadramon attacks, knocking T.K. into the water. As T.K. is about to drown, Joe realizes that only he can save T.K., and his Crest of Reliability glows for the first time. Ikkakumon then digivolves to Zudomon and defeats MegaSeadramon. Digimon Adventure 02 The MegaSeadramon that once served Myotismon later appears under the control of one of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spirals, and traps the DigiDestined on an offshore oil platform. Ikkakumon: "It's MegaSeadramon, my old foe. He's an Ultimate level Digimon who destroys his enemies with his Lightning Javelin and Mega Ice Blast attacks. I have faced him once before in Tokyo but I don't think I can defeat him unless I digivolve to Zudomon." Cody Hida escapes in a submersible to contact Joe, who arrives with Ikkakumon and Whamon. Ikkakumon holds off MegaSeadramon while Joe and Whamon free the DigiDestined, and then Cody retrieves and activates the Digi-Egg of Reliability, digivolving Armadillomon to Submarimon. Ikkakumon and Submarimon then destroy the Dark Spiral controlling MegaSeadramon. Even later, during BlackWarGreymon's assault on the Destiny Stones, the DigiDestined contact Ikkakumon for help protecting the sixth stone. Ikkakumon arrives with MegaSeadramon and a pod of Dolphmon, but they are unable to stop BlackWarGreymon from destroying the stone. Digimon World MegaSeadramon is an obtainable Ultimate digimon that digivolves from Seadramon, Garurumon, Whamon, Coelamon, and Shellmon. MegaSeadramon is one of the only obtainable Digimon who have no recruit counterparts for File City. Digimon World 2 MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon, and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon. Digimon World 3 MegaSeadramon can be found in Amaterasu's Central Sector, in Plug Cape. He appears with a golden skin and blue tail and head plating. He is also available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 32/32. Digimon Digital Card Battle MegaSeadramon belongs to the ice card group. He is Ultimate with 1870 Hp, and 40 DP and +P 20 Digimon World DS MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon, and can digivolve to MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. MegaSeadramon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MegaSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon at LV 37 with 155 attack and 4000 aquan exp and digivolves to MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. He is also available in Dawn's attack pack. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MetalSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon, and can digivolve into MetalSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. Its digivolution plate is obtainable from Seadramon in the Palette Amazon. Attacks * Lightning Javelin (Thunder Javelin): Fires numerous electrical streams from his horn. * Mega Ice Blast (Maelstrom): Releases a freezing cold blast from his mouth. * Ice Storm: Summons a hail storm that rains huge ice needles. Variations / Subspecies * WaruSeadramon * MegaSeadramon X MegaSeadramon X MegaSeadramon X is a MegaSeadramon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Digimon D-Cyber A GigaSeadramon is furious with the children when Teru's Greymon X destroys his brother MegaSeadramon X. He appeared soon after when MegaSeadramon X was defeated. GigaSeadramon attacks Teru, and Hikaru has Dorimon digivolve to Grademon and defeat him. Attacks * King Javelin * Maelstrom Variations / Subspecies * MegaSeadramon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon Category:Digimon species